Chocolate Bro Rants on Super Dragon Ball Heroes/Sent to Italy
Plot Chocolate Bro decides to make a rant on Super Dragon Ball Heroes but then he gets grounded and then sent to Italy. This is the 21st episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Chocolate Bro: Paul Chocolate Bro's Dad: Joey Chocolate Bro's Mom: Amy Airport worker: Dave Airplane Pilot: Daniel Transcript Chocolate Bro: What kind of video should i make today? Jeopardy plays. Chocolate Bro gets an idea! Chocolate Bro: I know! I will make a rant about Super Dragon Ball Heroes! This ought to make the fans cry! Start the video! Video starts. Chocolate Bro: Super Dragon Ball Heroes? More Like Stupid Dragon Ball Villains! Oh My F*****g God! F*** This Piece Of S**t Of A Game! This video game Is About Characters! And They Like To Go On Failure Adventures! Beat Is So Stupid! He Was Also A Scaredy Cat As A Baby! Basaku Is A Hothead And A Horrible Antagonist! His Backstory Is A Terrible Reason To Be Evil! Erito Is So R*****ed! He Can't Even Get Angry And Save His Own Life! Kagyu Is A Crybaby! Like In This Picture, It Seems Like He Is About To Cry! Ha Ha! He Deserves It For Having A Horrible Game! Fu Has An Evil Uncle! He Also Deserves To Be Misunderstood By Everyone Else! And Sealas? Well, No One Really Gives A F**k About Him! Not 2 Or 3 Either! Not Even 4! The Animation Sucks! The Story Is B*****it! The Theme Song Is Soooooooooooooooooooooooo Annoying! And The Characters Like To Smoke Weed, Have S*x at Night, Eat Poop for Dinner, Drink their own Pee for breakfast, wear diapers as their underwear, and go to school naked when it is their time for their school to begin! And if you like this video game, your opinion will be disrespected! This video game was a huge rip off to Nicktoons Movin which was a lot worse! Ha Ha! Nicktoons Movin still deserves to be ripped off! Do you know who likes this game? Baby Peach! She wishes she can play the game, but she can't because she is a baby! You know who hates Super Dragon Ball Heroes? Ball Bro! He wants the Bandai company to shut down for good! So f**k Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission! And f**k Bongo gets grounded! AOT Fannatic 25000 is way better than Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission! End of rant! Joey: Chocolate Bro! Did I hear you rant on Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission? Chocolate Bro: Oh f**k! It's my parents! Joey(neutral face at camera): Sorry guys, but this video will be cancelled because Chocolate Bro is going to get grounded. *he walks calmly to turn off the camera* Joey (angry at Chocolate Bro): Chocolate Bro! How dare you rant on Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission? You know that many GoAnimate Users have this game on the Switch! Chocolate Bro: But Mom and Dad! I hate Note, Viola and Forte so much! That's why I had to do it! Amy: That's no excuse to ranting on that game! You are grounded (X9) for 287 weeks! Joey: For your punishment, you will be sent Italy! Chocolate Bro: No (X20)! Not Italy! In the car... Joey: If you ever dare try to escape from Italy, you will be grounded bigger time! Do you understand? Chocolate Bro: No! Amy: Well You Better! At the airport... Dave: Welcome to Orlando International Airport! How may i help you? Joey: We would like 1 flight ticket for our son to Italy please! Dave: Okay! Your boarding gate will be H20. It will leave in 4 hours. Chocolate Bro goes to gate H20. 3 hours later... Daniel: Allegiant Air Flight 826 will leav ein exactly 1 hour! Please board the boarding gate now! Chocolate Bro gets on the plane. 16 hours later... Chocolate Bro gets off the plane. 2 hours later... In downtown Rome. Chocolate Bro (Luca's Voice): Oh No! I Am Now Speaking Italian! Which Is Their Native Language In Italy! Can My Life Get Any Worse Than This? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A squirrel bites him. Chocolate Bro then fights the squirrel back. Chocolate Bro: Well Apparently It Can!Category:Grounded Videos Category:Rants Category:Mario Character Videos Category:SDBH Category:Gets Sent to Countries Category:Busted Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Erito Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Basaku Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:Videos with bad words